Hybrid power vehicles have the power advantages of both pure-electric vehicles and conventional gasoline vehicles, and can provide excellent energy savings while helping to protect the environment. The clutch system is an important part in the hybrid power vehicle. The clutch system directly relates to the efficiency and stability of power transmission in the vehicle, especially in hybrid powered 4-wheel driving vehicles. A hybrid powered 4-wheel driving system provides more power to a vehicle than a hybrid power dual wheel driving system, and can therefore meet the requirements of high power vehicles. However, one disadvantage of the hybrid powered 4-wheel driving system lies in its clutch control. In particular, if the hybrid powered 4-wheel driving system has more than one clutch, the system may not realize accurate control of the clutch, and as a result, the power transmission of the driving system may not be smooth. This can negatively impact the efficiency and ride comfort of the vehicle, and reduce the lifespan of the clutches.